onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gol D. Roger
| nomj = ゴール・D・ロジャー | nomr = Gōru Dī Rojā | nomf = Gol D. Roger | première = Chapitre 1, Épisode 1 | affiliation = L'Équipage des Pirates Roger ; East Blue (Loguetown) | occupation = Capitaine, Pirate, Roi des Pirates | épithète = "Gold Roger" (ゴールド・ロジャー, Gōrudo Rojā) "Roi des Pirates" (海賊王, Kaizoku-Ō) | voj = Chikao Otsuka (Épisode 1~590) Masane Tsukayama (Épisode 849) | vof = Emmanuel Liénart ; Philippe Roullier | prime = 5.564.800.000 | naissance = 31 Décembre | statut = Décédé | âge = 77 ans (s'il était vivant) ; 53 ans (lors de sa mort)One Piece SBS - SBS Tome 82 | groupe sanguin = S | taille = 2m74 }} '''Gol D. RogerOne Piece Manga & Anime'' - Tome 17, Chapitre 154, Épisode 91 - Le vrai nom de Roger est révélé par Kureha., plus connu sous le nom de '''Gold Roger, fut le précédent Seigneur des Pirates et l'ancien propriétaire du trésor légendaire, le One Piece. Roger était le capitaine de L'Équipage des Pirates Roger, seul équipage à avoir été jusqu'au bout de Grand Line et avoir atteint Rough Tell. Il était aussi le père de Portgas D. Ace, enfant qu'il a eu avec Portgas D. Rouge. Il a été exécuté il y a plus de 20 ans à Loguetown, sa ville natale. Apparence Gol D. Roger a des moustaches noires, qui sont en réalité ses poils de nez, assez longues et des cheveux noirs. Il détient une veste rouge et possède un chapeau de pirate sur lequel est cousu son Jolly Roger. Avant qu'il ne le donne à Shanks, il possédait Le Chapeau de Paille. On ne voit pas souvent ses yeux surtout dans la série. Il est toujours souriant, et, ce, même le jour de son exécution au moment de sa mort. Galerie 'Personnalité' Il était très courageux et ne craignait pas du tout la mort car il s'est lui même rendu à la Marine. De plus, tout comme on a pu le voir le jour de son exécution, et ce jusqu'à la mort, son sourire ne l'a jamais quitté. Tous les gens qui ont connu Roger et ont ensuite rencontré Luffy ont fait le rapprochement entre les deux (de par leur insouciance et leur charisme). Quand Ace a révélé à Barbe Blanche qu'il était le fils de Roger, Barbe Blanche a noté que leurs tempéraments ne se ressemblaient pas. Cependant, ils partagent tous les deux la manie de "ne jamais fuir" pour empêcher leurs ennemis de s'en prendre à ce qui leur est cher et réagissent facilement aux provocations. Roger était aussi un homme qui aimait faire les choses avec panache (comme son rival de la Marine : Garp) et bien que mourant, était vraiment heureux et fier de son titre de Seigneur des Pirates. Bien que cela n'ait jamais été montré, Roger était un ennemi redoutable (et encore plus quand il était en colère ; un vrai démon d'après Garp). La preuve en est le massacre de l'équipage de Squardo (on ne sait pas s'il y a une raison particulière). Roger s'énervait apparemment très facilement et était capable d'engager des représailles juste parce qu'on avait insulté un de ses amis. D'après Garp, quand il était en colère, il pouvait être violent et égoïste mais ses actes étaient purs et justes comme ceux d'un enfant. Il avait également un côté moqueur envers ses ennemis. Après avoir vaincu un groupe de Marines, il leur a dit d'amener Garp ou Sengoku tout en disant aux Marines, qu'il venait de vaincre, qu'ils ne valaient pas son temps. Il s'est excité quand il a eu l'occasion de faire face à de puissants ennemis, comme indiqué, il a chargé tout droit devant Rayleigh et Scopper Gaban pour faire face à Kozuki Oden lui-même. Lorsqu'il s'est confronté à Barbe Blanche pour la première fois depuis un moment, il a réagi avec joie et a salué avec désinvolture son ancien rival. Malgré sa nature orgueilleuse et agressive, Roger était un homme considérablement humble en s'inclinant devant Barbe Blanche et Oden lorsqu'il a demandé au samouraï de rejoindre son équipage pendant 1 an et a offert tout le trésor et les fournitures que son équipage a obtenus à Barbe Blanche en échange du service d'Oden. Il était également plus qu'heureux de parler aux autres de ses rêves et de socialiser avec ses rivaux avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il avait également un faible pour les enfants, car on le voyait joyeusement berçant Kozuki Hiyori lorsqu'elle était bébé. Rire unique Comme la majorité des personnages de One Piece, Roger possède un rire qui lui est propre: "Nahahahahahahaha..." Relations Équipage Il a apparemment un lien fort avec son équipage. Rayleigh, second de Roger et son partenaire, le décrit comme étant un "homme magnifique". Shanks et Baggy semblent tristes lorsqu'on leur parle du jour de l'exécution de leur capitaine (ils y ont tous les deux pleuré). On ne sait pas encore si les autres membres d'équipage savaient que Roger avait un fils, Portgas D. Ace dont la mère était Portgas D. Rouge. L'ensemble des membres de l'équipage des Jolly Roger sont encore assez méconnus pour l'instant bien que certains soient des pirates connus, d'autres sont retournés à leur ancienne vie comme Crocus. Amis et Alliés Silvers Rayleigh Le bras droit de Roger était un grand ami de ce dernier. Avant de se rendre, Roger a dit à Rayleigh : "Je ne mourrais pas, tu verras, vieille branche". Shanks Shanks était un des mousses de Roger, il lui a légué son Chapeau de Paille. Tom Tom est celui qui a construit son navire, l'"Oro Jackson". On peut le considérer comme un allié au vu de son action car il courrait des risques en fabriquant un navire pour lui. Gan Forr Lorsque l'Equipage Chapeau de Paille est allé sur Skypiea, l'île céleste, Gan Forr (Dieu de cette île) a mentionné le nom de Roger. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a 20 ans, on peut donc supposer qu'ils se sont liés d'amitié durant leur rencontre. Ennemis Le principal ennemi de Roger était le Gouvernement Mondial. Shiki Shiki lui a demandé de devenir son bras droit pour dominer le monde, ce que Roger refusa, affirmant qu'il préférait être libre que de conquérir le monde, ce qui déclencha un conflit entre les deux pirates, la guerre d'Ed War. Edward Newgate Edward Newgate et lui étaient plus rivaux que ennemis. Ils se sont affrontés à plusieurs reprises. Leurs équipages ont appris à se connaitre à force d'essayer de s'entre-tuer selon Newgate. Monkey D. Garp Roger et Garp se sont affrontés à de multiples reprises. On peut croire qu'il ne l'a jamais détesté vu que Garp n'a jamais pu se résoudre à le détester. Roger a confiance en Garp comme en un de ses propres membres d’équipage. Rocks D. Xebec Le premier et peut-être le plus redoutable rival et le plus grand ennemi de Roger fut Rocks D. Xebec, le capitaine des légendaires Pirates de Rocks qui cherchaient à devenir le roi du monde. Afin d'arrêter Xebec, Roger s'est allié avec Garp et ensemble, ils ont réussi à vaincre le capitaine des Pirates de Rocks à God Valley après une bataille massive. Famille Portgas D. Rouge Elle était son amante, c'est la mère de Ace. Portgas D. Ace Presque tout le monde ignorait que Portgas D. Ace était le fils du Seigneur des pirates avant la bataille de Marine Ford, à l'exception de quelques personnes comme Garp, Luffy, Sabo, Barbe Blanche, l'amiral Sengoku ou encore Ace lui-même. Ace lui en a rapidement voulu, du fait qu'il était orphelin, et qu'il considérait ce dernier comme un "bon à rien" et un "démon" à l'instar du reste des civils du monde. Pourtant, quand il était enfant, Ace se battait sans arrêt contre ceux qui insultaient son père. Mais Ace a réussit à trouver des amis comme Sabo et Luffy qui deviendront ses frères spirituels. Aptitudes et Compétences Voix de Toute Chose Selon Rayleigh, Roger avait la capacité "d'entendre la voix de toute chose". Cela lui permettait d'entendre les Rois des Mers, mais aussi de savoir ce que disent les Ponéglyphes ainsi que Zunesh. Armes Il avait une épée dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre. Il devait être compétent dans leur utilisation. Techniques *'Kamusari' (神避かむさり Kamusari, signifiant littéralement "La Disparition de Dieu") : Tenant son épée dans sa main droite, Roger la balance créant une puissante onde de choc pour frapper son adversaire. Cette technique a été vue pour la première fois contre Kozuki Oden, le frappant dans le torse ; elle était suffisamment puissante pour écraser la défense à deux épées d'Oden, le renvoyant sur une grande distance. Bateau Son bateau est l'Oro Jackson, fabriqué par Tom, le plus grand artisan naval il y a 22 ans. Il a été construit avec le bois de l'arbre d'Adam qui est le bois le plus dur et le plus solide du monde, mais aussi le plus cher. Lors de l'épisode 0, on le voit combattre Shiki et toute son armada de vaisseaux. L'Oro Jackson semblait avoir un armement surpuissant (un tir suffit à détruire un bateau de la flotte de Shiki). Haki Roger peut utiliser et a montré la maîtrise de deux types de Haki. Haki de l'Armement Roger est capable d'utiliser le Haki de l'Armement à un très grand niveau, ce qui est visible lorsqu'il attaque Barbe Blanche en imprégnant son sabre de ce Haki. Haki des Rois thumb|left|210px|Clash entre Roger et Newgate Roger est capable d'utiliser le Haki des Rois, comme cela a été montré lorsqu'il a lâché un énorme éclat de Haki des Rois lorsque Barbe Blanche et lui s'affrontent. Histoire Autres |thumb|250px|Gol D Roger et son équipage lors de la [[Bataille d'Ed War.]] Si le monde de One Piece est rempli de pirates à plus savoir quoi en faire, un seul et unique homme a porté le titre de Seigneur des Pirates : Gol D. Roger ! Pirate exceptionnel et légendaire, son navire est le seul à avoir atteint l'île légendaire de Rough-Tell. Son véritable nom était Gol D. Roger et il faisait donc partie de ceux qui sont habités par la Volonté du D. Il devait être d'une trempe hors du commun car même au moment d'être exécuté il continuait de rire et à narguer tous les gens qui venaient le voir passer dans l'autre monde. Il n'avait aucunement peur de la mort et semblait accepter le fait qu'il mourrait très bientôt. De plus sur l'échafaud, juste avant de mourir, il lança à la foule une fameuse phrase qui changea le monde : "Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez-le, je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce vaste monde !!" Et c'est ainsi qu'une gigantesque vague de piraterie sans précédente s'abattit sur le monde entier ! Que son trésor, le One Piece, existe réellement ou non, n'a au final aucune importance car Gol D. Roger a enflammé le cœur de tous ceux qui ont soif de conquêtes et d'aventures. Et certains désirent même porter à leur tour son titre de Seigneur des Pirates ! Voici ce que révéla Silvers Rayleigh à Luffy et ses amis lors de leur escale à Sabaody : Gol D. Roger était le Capitaine des pirates Roger et à bord de leur navire, l'Oro Jackson construit par l'ingénieur naval Tom de Water Seven, ils furent les seuls à avoir atteint l'île de Rough-Tell. Son second était le légendaire "Roi des Ténèbres", Silvers Rayleigh, et son équipage comptait comme mousses Shanks le Roux et Baggy le Clown. L'histoire de son dernier voyage sur Grandline a donné naissance à sa légende. En effet un jour une maladie mortelle et incurable le frappa ne lui laissant plus que quelques années à vivre. Il décida alors de faire ce que personne n'avait jamais fait : remonter du début Grandline jusqu'à Rough-Tell, l'île finale que personne n'avait jamais atteinte. C'était il y a 26 ans, soit 4 ans avant sa mort. A l'entrée de Grandline, il recruta Crocus pour qu'il le soigne durant cet ultime voyage. Roger et son équipage surmontèrent tous les obstacles. Leurs ennemis les plus connus et redoutables furent le Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp et le pirate Barbe Blanche. Puis ils atteignirent Rough-Tell et découvrirent la Véritable Histoire. Aucun d'eux n'était archéologue mais Roger avait le pouvoir d'entendre la voix de toutes choses et c'est ainsi qu'il perça le secret des Poneglyphes. Néanmoins estimant que ce n'était pas leur rôle en tant que "simples" pirates de révéler ce secret au monde, ils décidèrent de le garder pour eux. Cet exploit hors du commun permit à Roger d'obtenir le titre de Seigneur des Pirates. Puis trois ans après le début de ce dernier voyage, Roger choisit de dissoudre son équipage et se prépara à affronter sa mort. Une année s'écoula et c'est alors qu'il décida de se rendre à la Marine. Il voulait partir au sommet de sa vie de pirate et laisser un souvenir inoubliable au monde. Alors que la Marine pensait que son exécution allait éteindre la flamme de la piraterie, sur l'échafaud Roger lança avec un sourire inimaginable la fameuse phrase qui allait embraser le monde de la piraterie et lancer une nouvelle vague de pirates comme on n'en avait jamais vue ! Silvers Rayleigh n'a jamais autant rit, autant pleuré et autant bu que ce jour-là. Gol D. Roger était un sacré lascar : bien qu'ils étaient ses ennemis, il fit de Garp et de Barbe Blanche les dépositaires de ses ultimes secrets ! A Garp, Roger lui demanda de s'occuper de son enfant qui allait naître. En effet sa compagne, Portgas D. Rouge, était enceinte de lui et un enfant n'est pas responsable des crimes de ses parents, il suit son propre destin. Homme de cœur, Garp accepta et fut ainsi présent lorsque Portgas D. Rouge accoucha de cet enfant : Ace. Rouge ne survécut pas à l'accouchement et Garp prit en charge le bébé qu'était Ace en le confiant à Dadan pour qu'il soit élevé loin du tumulte des Hautes Sphères. A Barbe Blanche, Roger lui proposa de lui révéler le secret pour atteindre Rough-Tell mais Newgate refusa car il n'était pas intéressé. Il lui demanda cependant la signification du "D" et Roger le lui révéla. C'est ainsi que Barbe Blanche devint dépositaire de la Volonté de Roger concernant le futur et sur celui "attendu" pour révéler le secret de Rough-Tell ! |thumb|250px|Gol D Roger lors de ses derniers moments. Enfin Garp expliqua à Dadan une particularité du caractère de Roger qui participa sans doute à sa légende : Roger refusait toujours la fuite et préférait faire face à un ennemi même trop fort plutôt que de fuir. La raison à cela c'est que derrière lui il avait ses compagnons à protéger et qu'en fuyant, l'ennemi pouvait les attaquer, donc Roger préférait se battre plutôt que laisser l'ennemi "libre". Roger pouvait devenir "dingue" lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses compagnons et il détruisit au cours de sa carrière des armées entières de royaumes qui avaient osé manquer de respect à ses amis. Dans ces cas-là, il devenait violent et se changeait en véritable démon dont les actes avaient pourtant la pureté de ceux d'un enfant. Ainsi si pour le monde Roger était vu comme un démon à cause de ces accès de violence, il gagnait en contre-partie le respect et la confiance de ses compagnons et de ses alliés qui étaient prêts à le suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Le Voyage Final Environ un an plus tard, Roger et son équipage ont brutalement vaincu un escadron des Marines, créant un chahut qui a attiré l'attention des Pirates de Barbe Blanche. L'équipage de Roger est allé à leur rencontre et a rencontré Oden chargeant vers eux. Roger a rapidement maîtrisé Oden avant d'affronter Barbe Blanche, et l'escarmouche entre les équipages a duré trois jours et trois nuits avant de devenir un échange de cadeaux. Roger a parlé avec Barbe Blanche et Oden et leur a dit son intention d'atteindre la dernière île du Nouveau Monde. Roger a ensuite supplié Oden de rejoindre son équipage pendant un an pour déchiffrer les Road poneglyphes. Oden a accepté, et lui, sa femme Toki et les enfants Momonosuke et Hiyori ont embarqué avec Roger. Inuarashi et Nekomamushi les ont suivis comme passagers clandestins. Crocus a dit à Roger qu'il lui restait un an à vivre, et peu de temps après, les pirates de Roger se sont rendus à Skypiea. Roger a facilement trouvé la cloche dorée du clocher shandorien en raison de sa capacité à entendre sa voix, qui, selon lui, parlait d'une certaine arme. Roger a dit à Oden d'inscrire un message sur sa présence à Skypiea et son objectif prévu d'atteindre les extrémités du monde à la surface de la cloche. Après avoir quitté Skypiea, l'équipage s'est rendu à Water 7 pour rendre visite à Tom. Avec Oden à ses côtés, Roger a recherché les Road Poneglyphes, qui détenaient ensemble la clé des coordonnées de l'île finale. Possédant déjà une transcription du Road Poneglyphe de Big Mom à portée de main et ayant une idée générale de l'endroit où en trouver un autre, Roger a appris l'emplacement de deux autres par Oden, Inuarashi et Nekomamushi, dont la famille et les gens les avaient gardés au Pays de Wa et Zou, respectivement. L'équipage s'est ensuite rendu sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Roger et Oden ont également remarqué des voix lors du voyage sous-marin, ignorant qu'elles venaient des monstres marins résidents. Après avoir atteint l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Roger a retrouvé Neptune. Le Road Poneglyphe dont Roger avait soupçonné se trouvait à la Foret Marine, près de l'île des Hommes-Poissons et juste à côté du poneglyphe contenant la lettre d'excuses de Joy Boy. Sur l'ile des Hommes-Poissons, Roger a rencontré une jeune Shyarly et a pris conscience de certaines prophéties sur l'avenir, montrant un intérêt particulier pour le sort de Poséidon. Quelque temps après avoir quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Toki était tombé malade et les Pirates de Roger se sont arrêtés au pays de Wa. Après avoir obtenu les informations du ponéglyphe de Wa, l'équipage a laissé Toki, Momonosuke, Hiyori, Inuarashi et Nekomamushi derrière. Plus tard, avec l'aide d'une carte de vie et d'une lettre de Nekomamushi, Roger a pu atterrir à Zou et se lier d'amitié avec la tribu des minks. Sur son chemin vers le Road Poneglyphe à l'intérieur de la Forêt Baleine, Roger a expérimenté une autre voix mystérieuse aux côtés d'Oden, les laissant tous les deux avec un sentiment de malaise. Plus tard, Roger a été approché par un jeune Pedro, désireux de l'accompagner dans son aventure. Roger a refusé la demande de Pedro, mais a quand même rassuré le mink qu'il jouerait un rôle important à l'avenir. L'état de Roger empirait à mesure qu'ils progressaient, alors lui et son équipage ont dû précipiter leur quête, laissant derrière eux un Baggy malade, et Shanks, qui s'occupait de lui. Avec les informations de chaque Road Poneglyphe à portée de main, Roger et son équipage ont finalement atteint l'île finale illusoire du Nouveau Monde. Là, non seulement ils ont appris la vérité sur le siècle oublié et la volonté de D., mais ils sont également tombés sur le trésor de Joy Boy. Roger et ses coéquipiers ont réagi à cette découverte avec un éclat de rire. Roger a professé sa curiosité pour Joy Boy, considérant les circonstances derrière cette figure passée comme drôles. Inspiré par l'histoire de Joy Boy, Roger a donné à l'île finale le nom de "Laugh Tale". Batailles Principales Enjeux Doublages et Traductions La façon exacte dont Gol D. Roger est mort est un sujet de débat. Dans l'anime, deux hommes ont transpercé son cœur, l'empalant (même si Gol D. Roger a continué de sourire) ; dans le version de 4Kids, il a été envoyé à la potence et pendu à "Roguetown" ; dans la langue anglaise de la version papier, il est dit que des marines l'ont décapité. Le manga original japonais ne révèle jamais précisément comment il a été exécuté (bien qu'il y décrit la scène), mais il reste à voir si cela va devenir un point de complot important dans l'avenir, ou si elle a été simplement un moyen de réduire l'impact viscéral de la mort du personnage. Le seul autre personnage à avoir été exécuté de la même façon fut Montblanc Norland. Dans la version 4Kids (anglaise), les derniers mots de Roger avant sa mort furent : "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I owned in One Piece" (traduisible littéralement (à peu près) par "Mon trésor est votre si vous le voulez, mais il vous faudra la trouver en premier. J'ai laissé tout ce que je possédais au One Piece"). Dans le premier volume du manga anglais, les derniers mots de Roger étaient : "My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it. It's yours if you can find it. But you'll have to search the whole world!" (traduisible de la même manière par "Mon trésor ? Pourquoi, il est là où je l'ai laissé. Il est à vous si vous pouvez le trouver. Mais vous aurez à le chercher dans le monde entier !"). Donc, avec son légendaire trésor One Piece maintenant à gagner, les gens sont partis en mer à la recherche de celui-ci. Les mots "in One Piece" sont une interprétation américaine. Dans l'opening original Japonais, Gol D. Roger affirme "Mes richesses et trésors ? Je vous les laisse, si vous le voulez,... les chercher ! J'ai tout laissé à cet endroit". "Cet endroit" est une façon de décrire un lieu qui est connu pour les auditeurs (bien qu'il ne soit révélé aux lecteurs que plus tard) - les autres qui ont parlé de l'emplacement du trésor ont été clair sur le fait qu'il est à Rough-Tell, la dernière île de Grand Line. Dans l'opening de la FUNimation, les derniers mots de Roger ont été les suivants : "You want my treasure ? You can have it ! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it !" (en français cela donne à peu près ça: "Vous voulez mon trésor ? Vous pouvez l'avoir ! J'ai laissé tout ce que j'ai réuni en un seul endroit. Maintenant vous avez juste à le trouver !".) Différences Manga et Anime * Dans l'anime, Roger est représenté avec de lourdes menottes en bois or il s'agit en faite d'une transgression par rapport au manga où Roger porte en faite des menottes fines classique d'un métal inconnu(fer ou même granit marin) on peut le voir dans le FB de Garp chap 551 (elle ne sont pas visible dans le 1er). * Dans la version animée, un filler court concernant Roger, avant son exécution est rajouté dans l'anime, montrant Smoker âgé de 12 ans à l'époque assistant à l'exécution de Roger. Or dans la version manga canon, ce filler n'existe pas. ** Durant cette exécution dans l'épisode animée, il fait chaud et lourd, alors que dans l'épisode 0, la scène se passe sous une pluie battante et où le ciel est couvert (sombre). * Dans l'anime Strong World épisode 0, Roger a été vu maniant une épée uniquement tout en luttant contre la flotte de Shiki, alors que dans le manga il est vu avec une épée et un pistolet. * Dans l'opening We Go !, Roger est vu jeune portant une veste noire en cuir, avec un jeans et un chapeau de paille. Marchandises Jeux Vidéos Support *One Piece: Gigant Battle! *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Non-Jouable *One Piece: Mezase ! King of Berry *One Piece: Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou *One Piece Treasure Cruise Futilités *Roger est le premier personnage apparaissant dans l'anime, étant présent au tout début du générique We are !. *Gol D. Roger était énervé que le Gouvernement l'appelle "Gold Roger" comme il l'avait dit à Barbe Blanche : "Tu sais comment le Gouvernement m'appelle aujourd'hui ? "Gold Roger". Mais au diable ce nom !! Je m'appelle "Gol D. Roger" !!!" *Il est celui qui a eu la prime la plus élevée dans l'histoire. *Dans le 4ème sondage de popularité japonais, Roger (avec Chopperman et Van Augur) a été classé 83ème *Il a été dit que la mère de Ace l'a tenu dans son ventre pendant 20 mois (5 mois avant et 15 mois après l'exécution de Roger). Depuis la naissance de Ace, le 1er Janvier, Roger doit avoir été exécuté quelque part entre fin Septembre et début Octobre. *Gol D.Roger est le premier détenteur connu du célèbre "Chapeau de paille". *Initialement, la moustache de Gol D.Roger devait être constituée de poils de nez. * Gold Roger peut provenir de''' "Gold"' signifiant "or" en anglais et de '"Old roger" '''signifiant "Le diable" en anglais. *Si Gol D. Roger était encore vivant, il aurait aujourd'hui 77 ans. *Ses aliments préférés sont l'alcool et le steak de requins. * Eiichiro Oda s'est fortement inspiré du célèbre pirate La Buse, qui avait affirmé avoir caché un trésor équivalent à 4,5 milliards d'euros actuels, pour créer Gol D. Roger. *Gol D Roger serait inspiré de Henry Every, un pirate ayant déjà existé et connu comme le "Plus grand pirate du monde". *Roger serait probablement inspiré du Baron Munchausen, il porte le même manteau (couleur et accessoires) au début du film. *Roger serait probablement inspiré de Roger North. Roger North était un marin et compagnon de Sir Walter Raleigh dans ses expéditions à la colonie espagnole de Guayana en 1617 pour rechercher l'Angleterre El Dorado (actuel Venezuela). Références Navigation du Site ca:Gol D. Roger de:Gol D. Roger es:Gol D. Roger en:Gol D. Roger pl:Gol D. Roger pt-br:Gol D. Roger ru:Гол Д. Роджер ro:Gol D. Roger it:Gol D. Roger it:Gol D. Roger id:Gol D. Roger zh:哥爾·D·羅傑 id:Gol D. Roger he:גול ד. רוג'ר Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Décédés Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Équipage des Pirates Roger Catégorie:Volonté du D Catégorie:Famille Gold Catégorie:Personnages introduits dans un flashback Catégorie:Personnages de Loguetown Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'armement Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki des rois